


Double Entendre'-A One Shot

by capnvanillawithsprinkles, Xevn



Series: Queries to Human Resources [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Curse Breaking, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Threesome - F/F/F, semi-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capnvanillawithsprinkles/pseuds/capnvanillawithsprinkles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xevn/pseuds/Xevn
Summary: After moving to NYC, Emma Swan met her new boss and knew that the woman was so far out of her league. But, then she went to a BDSM club and met Roni, her new mistress. The woman has spent months trying to determine if they are the same woman and Regina knows how to work around HR, or are there two of them? It's Christmas Eve. And, Regina's invited Emma to her family Christmas Dinner...
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: Queries to Human Resources [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1307054
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Double Entendre'-A One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Xevn's transitioning has been wrecking mental and physical health this year. Which has meant that getting him to write has been almost impossible, but I floated this idea and he managed to churn out a few pages. I hope all of you enjoy the little plot bunny birthed in my head. From us to you, we hope you have a wonderful and happy holiday no matter what you are celebrating. In all fairness, I should probably mention that I reread Dusk Til Dawn by UnfairestOfThemAll. It's a truly beautiful piece. If you haven't read it yet, I would strongly recommend it. If you need help finding it, check my bookmarks.

"Stop biting your nails!" Regina snapped then placed a comforting hand on Emma's thigh. Her red nails appeared brighter against the younger woman's dressy black leather pants. The brunette turned her full attention on the road. The steadily increasing snowfall required more of her attention than she wanted to let her companion see.

Although the blonde had grown accustomed to her Boss's mood swing, the woman's quick anger still created a knot in her chest. Emma flinched, put her hands in her lap, and fought against the need to worship her Boss, her girlfriend. Blonde brows furrowed, thinking about their burgeoning relationship. Soon, she'd need to tell the truth, the whole truth. She sighed before answering. "Yes, ma'am." This time, the blonde sucked in her breath and held it, realizing her mistake. She'd responded to her Mistress's correction, not her girlfriend's. 'God, this is getting difficult.' The warmth of the other woman's palm helped stymie her nerves, a little, a smidge, infinitesimally so--the words in her mind whispered by Roni's smokey voice.

Emma sighed; she needed to choose. She couldn't continue to have both women. Was it two women or one? The blonde's mind raced back to the night she met Roni at the Dragon's Scale. 

Unsure of herself, she hid at the bar, drinking away her worries. On her third day living in NYC, she needed to lose herself and let someone else do the thinking for a little while. She'd moved to NYC to start a new IT position at Mills Publishing. Tomorrow, she'd meet everyone else; today, she'd met a Goddess, Regina Mills herself. If sex could walk on two legs, it was her. Emma took another sip of her whiskey before finding the bravery to look around the room. She pushed her black-rimmed glasses higher on her nose, then allowed herself to soak in the other club-goers.

"Baby girl, do you need a refill? Are you thirsty?"

Emma swallowed and turned to her right. Her eyes traced from the wild curls of the woman's hair down to her spiked stiletto heels. Her breath hitched as her eyes met scintillating caramel. 'What is Miss Mills doing here?'

Dark nails raced along her pale skin from her neck to her wrist. The woman's mouth twisted into a knowing smile. "What's the matter, baby girl? Don't you know that mistresses prefer to be answered?"

"Uh, I mean, yes, ma'am. Sorry." Emma stuttered out, feeling her heart jam into her throat. Alarmed by the striking similarities, her mind took a moment to process the captivating differences. Her hair appeared longer and wilder than it had in this morning's meeting. Maybe she misremembered her Boss's features, but she didn't think so. She'd never forget someone with such beauty. Emma licked her lips nervously. She held out her hand to shake. "Emma, my name is Emma."

Removing her hand from where it rested on Emma's wrist, the brunette tucked a stray blonde curl behind an ear and grabbed her chin between her thumb and forefinger. "You seem like a girl in need of a little discipline. I'm Roni, but I'd prefer you to continue to call me ma'am or Mistress." She winked again at the timid blonde. "Who knows? If you prove worthy, I might decide to keep you. I might eventually let you call me your Queen." 

Red nails teasingly scratched at the skin beneath the hem of her thin sweater. "Emma, honey, I don't want you to be worried. I promise my mother is more bark than bite. And, my sister, well, if she's there, I will try to explain her to you, but there is an excellent chance she's not coming. She and her mother don't play well together.

The blonde's mind betrayed her again, shifting back to that moment in the beginning, when Roni said, 'I'll see you around.' and winked at her as she walked out the door. The woman felt so familiar, so similar to-- She shook off the other woman's image and focused on the one sitting next to her. After living in New York for three months, the only enigma that she couldn't comprehend sat next to her in the car. Well, sort of.

Regina used the mirror to check her hair and touch up her lipstick before addressing her companion. "Emma, what is it, darling? I'm not used to you being quite this quiet. Is being together two months too soon to be coming to a Christmas Eve dinner?" 

The blonde shook her head negatively. "Don't you mean three?" Sounding timid and uncertain, Emma's eyes narrowed. She studied both the women in her life, compared them whenever she gained the opportunity; it never clarified her issue. 

She and Roni had started using playrooms together on her twenty-eighth birthday in October. Regina invited her to dinner for the first time a few days before the November election. Which date counted as the first? Are they the same woman, or did NYC create a set of replicas that dropped into Emma's life at a time when she needed a firm hand and soft lips, discipline, and unbridled affection? 

"It's been two. If you remember, I bought you dinner on November 3rd. I was getting ready to leave for the day, late as usual, and I noticed your office light glowing under your door." Regina stroked the soft skin under Emma's ear, causing chills to erupt all over her body. "You looked positively gorgeous, notwithstanding the dark circles under your eyes. You, my dear, neglect yourself often."

Emma smiled, her memory of falling out of her office chair in fright when Regina touched her shoulder, not hearing the woman over her AirPods. The blonde blushed from her memory, and the thousands of affectionate little touches the woman continued to bestow on her. "I can't believe that my klutziness charmed you." Feeling the warmth growing in her chest, she thought about the restaurant and how Regina ordered her correctly, assuming the blonde couldn't read Italian. Her Boss held her hand at the table and asked her so very many questions, each one unlocking the next; she was a riddle Regina wanted to solve.

Regina finished discussing their dinner with the sommelier and ordered for the two when she turned her gaze on her dinner companions. "So, Emma, where did you grow up?"

"All over the place. I never stayed any place longer than a few months. But, this is my first time living in the big apple." A wayward curl fell out from behind her ear. Regina eagerly leaned in and brushed it back behind the blonde's ear. The move caused the skin of Emma's chest to flush a rosy red. Trying to cover her body's reaction, the younger woman put one hand on her chest.

"You, my dear, are adorable. Please don't hide from me. You seem to do that a lot."

Those words brought timid emerald eyes up from the floor. Darkening coffee stared back, boring into her heart and soul. 'Is this the same woman who saw me hiding at the bar? Is this why she winked?'

Seeing the other woman's discomfort, Regina covered the pale hand on the table with her own. "Hmm. Why did you move so much? Was it because of what your parents did for a living?"

Hypnotized by the woman sipping her wine, her long neck, her beautiful nails--Emma shook her head, removing herself from her reverie. "Sorry. I didn't have parents. The foster system puts you wherever they can find a space. And, I tended to cause trouble wherever I went. I never stayed in any place very long."

Regina cleared her throat, startling the blonde woman. "We're here." Dark eyes glared at a gleaming red Porsche parked in front of her sleek black S class Mercedes. "It appears my sister is inflicting her presence on us tonight. Oh, the joy." She pursed her lips together in evident distaste. "I was hoping she was still choosing to ignore our existence."

The brunette opened the car door for the blonde and led her to the house, one hand pressing against the small of the younger woman's back. Emma's childlike reticence in full swing left the more youthful woman feeling vulnerable and more of a burden than she'd like. Fighting back her self-loathing, she plastered a thin smile on her lips and held Regina's hand tightly while she knocked on the door.

"I'll get it, mother. Just a second."

The door flung open, revealing an all too familiar set of mahogany orbs. "Merry--Emma?"

"Holy shit!" Weak in the knees, she clutched onto Regina like a lifeline and set her imploring eyes on Roni. The world darkened and spun until she couldn't breathe.

"Hello again, Em-ma. I neglected to get your last name last time. "She held out her hand, which accentuated the muscles in her forearms. Wearing only a vest for a top, the blonde appreciatively stared at the other woman's strong hands and black nails. "I guess I should have introduced myself first. Roni Mendez. And, you are Emma what?"

Turning ten shades of red as Roni playfully redirected her eyes from her arms to her lips. Emma mentally berated herself for not asking the other woman about seeing her at the club when they had their date. Now, it would seem--wrong, disrespectful. 'Oh, okay, that's how this is gonna go.' "I'm just Emma Swan, sorry I'm unimaginative."

"Well, just Emma Swan, I am just intrigued by you. Would it be too forward of me if I invited you to a little playtime with me? I would love to get to know you better."

Blonde curls shook as she nodded excessively. "I'd like that, but I--I--uh, don't know what to ask for."

"That's okay, Miss Swan. I can do the thinking for us?"

"Girls, what's taking so long at the door? We will be serving soon. The insipid twit and her better half are here. Zelena's changing a diaper and --" A dark-haired woman that Emma guessed immediately must be their mother stopped at the door. "Christ, can we have a holiday that one of you two demon-spawn don't terrify my guests?" She rolled her eyes and stomped out of the room. "Be at the table in five minutes."

"Yes, mother." They said in unison.

Emma slowly pushed up from the floor, not without the help of two extra sets of hands. Her eyes jumped between the two women, terrified and questioning. Regina straightened Emma's top while Roni dusted off her backside. The blonde, however, froze, trying to make sense of all the evidence. "There are two of you. I mean, you are two different people. How is that even possible? I mean professionalism and all, but how are there two of you? You have the same fucking scar." Emma's fear-fueled rant reached a crescendo and stopped when a strawberry blonde toddler poked her head in the foyer. 

"Hewo Auntee Gina." The little girl pranced in, clapping her hands and dancing around dressed as one of Santa's elves. 

All three women melted at the sight. "Sweet Pea. Happy Christmas, Robyn." She lifted the little girl and spun her around in a circle and received a shrill giggly squeal in response. 

"Who dat?" 

Roni and Regina held each other's gaze, warring over who should ultimately speak first. "This is Aunt Regina's girlfriend, Emma." Roni thanked the woman with a sharp elbow to the ribs.

"What she means is that Emma is ours, our friend." Roni grabbed ahold of Emma's free hand now that Regina had resumed holding onto the poor soul. "Aunt Roni and Aunt Regina think Emma is super special."

Emma offered the toddler a pained smile. "Hi." 

"Robyn!" An adult male voice called for the little one. "Bedtime, pumpkin. If you don't sleep, Santa can't come." 

"Daddy!" She charged out of the room without noticing the growing tension behind her.

"Relax, Baby Girl. You look like you're constipated," Roni directed. "That particular look is reserved for Zelena's husband. It's not a look I particularly enjoy. I doubt Regina does either."

Regina hated that she noticed a change in the blonde. Her shoulders didn't look as hunched, looser.

"Shall we?" Regina asked her sister, lifting an eyebrow. 

*****  
Before Emma fully regained her sense, she found herself sitting in the dead center of the left side of a large dining table, Roni on one side and Regina on the other. 'Oh, God, I've died and gone to heaven or hell. Is there a difference at this point?' Swallowing nervously, she turned to look at each of the women, in turn, stunned by how similar they appeared yet weren't. 'How did I not know they were two people?' Each woman had a hand resting on her knee beneath the table; Regina gently stroked her knee cap while Roni's handheld tight, grounding her to the here and now.

Roni leveled the blonde with her eyes. "Sit up straight. Mother disapproves of slouching."

"Right, mistress," the blonde uttered quietly, hoping the correct person heard. But, both women turned. 

Roni's lips ticked up in a smirk. "What can I say, but Baby Girl has good manners."

Regina sniffed. "Lying isn't exactly a behavior I condone, do you?"

Emma's eyebrows shot into her hairline as the two women stared daggers at one another. 

"I don't disagree. What should we do about it?" Her hand crawled up Emma's thigh, only stopping when it reached the overlap of sweater and pants. Swift fingers slipped underneath, delivering a sharp pinch to her on the soft skin above her pants. The blonde turned toward Roni, not saying a word, but her Mistress heard the apology just the same.

"Dinner is served!" A blonde-haired man whose countenance bore the chirpy goodness of a Disney tv show carried in a large silver tray with a golden brown turkey carved to perfection.

Emma's stomach growled, smelling the succulent meat. Roni, hearing the noise, leaned over and whispered; her lips brushed the shell of the blonde's ear as she spoke, causing an eruption of goosebumps down her arms. "Don't get too excited; normally, our mother makes us suffer through soup and salad before we eat real food.'

"Move over, David, this rack needs to be closer to the head of the table. Can you put the bird near Cora's seat?" The older gentleman ignored the ladies at the table as he placed a much smaller silver platter inches from his plate. "Ahem. Could everyone take their seats, please?"

Emma jumped in her seat, head turning left and right. One of the two had run a hand across her core. But both of them had removed their hands from her knee at the same time. Who was it?

"Leopold, we'll sit as soon as all the dishes are on the table. Mary Margaret, do not put the potatoes there! Your father has already had two coronaries. He can't indulge in lamb and potatoes. He can have one or the other." Cora's directive shot across the room, stilling every movement. 

The older man slumped in his chair, pouting as if someone had stolen his favorite toy. 

"Oh, come on, daddy. She'll let you have dessert." A tiny dark-haired woman patted the older man's hand when she put a bowl of green beans in front of him.

A woman with bright red hair sat down across from Emma, looked at all three women, and cackled. "Roni, are you trying to steal Reggie's girl again."

"No." Roni's voice dropped an octave. Emma shivered at her irritated growl and the hand that quested up her thigh that declared the opposite to be true.

In reflex, Emma grabbed ahold of both women's hands, squeezing the women's fingers entwined with her own. Roni sucked her teeth and yanked her hand away, and placed them on the table, one wrapping around her full wine goblet, the other fingering the sharp dinner knife. "I'd never do that to her. Never have. Never will."

Sniffing haughtily, Regina released Emma's hand only to place it back where it had set on her thigh through most of the car ride. Her nails lightly stroked the leather, teasing a muscular thigh in skin-tight pants. The blonde lost herself to the sensations while dinner service commenced.

Cora sat at the head of the table. "Who would like to say grace for us? How about you, Leo?"

The visitor wondered why their mother controlled the evening, not their father. "Is your dad always this, flaccid?" Emma asked, gesturing to his hunched form. Roni knowing Regina wouldn't take too kindly to the question.

Hostile and possessive sharp nails dug into her pants leg. The blonde hissed into her fist, feigning a cough.

Roni leaned closer, teasing her ear with her breath, "That useless man's not been potent in decades; he's not our father." Her eyes shifted to the tittering and annoying woman across the table. "He's hers."

"What about the redhead?"

Regina wrenched harshly on Emma's arm, bringing her closer. "She's our sister by a far more erect man."

"Mother's disappointment--she marries weaker, but strangely always divorces richer." Roni's pronouncement offended her mother, who shot a scowl down the table at all three. "Sydney, bring the soup tureen. Start the first course."

The weak little man in tails served around the table, beginning with Cora.

"At least some of us can find spouses and playthings willing to stick around," Cora's dig made all three women's heads spin in her direction. She smiled malignantly. "Then again, some of us have higher standards than others."

Regina's lips ticked up in a smirk while Roni's definitely didn't. Emma glanced between the two and debated her current location's safety. Tantalizing fingers teased at the hem of her sweater.

Sydney temporarily blocked the blonde's view of her Mistress.

"I beg your pardon mother. I keep only the best companions. The rest, well--they are forgotten, left behind. You know how that goes." Mahogany eyes flashed as she aimed a knowing look at Zelena. "Like mother, like daughter perhaps."

In a flash, a dinner roll smacked Emma in the side of the head. Staring at Roni and trying to decipher her meaning prevented her from seeing the incoming projectile. She snapped her arms up in a defensive motion knocking the tureen into the air.

"Argh!" David howled; he'd received a lapful of Lobster Bisque.

"Lena," Regina snapped back. "How dare you?"

Robin, the red head's husband, used his napkin to rub up the excess creamy liquid. MM looked on with horror. "Thank you, honey." He offered his helper a gleaming smile, not noticing the revelation picked up by one of the two wives.

Jealousy waned Lena's pallid complexion. "Honey?"

"No, thank you. It doesn't go with the soup." Robin looked worriedly at his wife, not comprehending the issue.

"Why don't you change pants, David? You must be uncomfortable."

The man stood up, arousing the table's attention; his skin increasingly restrictive trousers turned putrid yellow. 

"Do you need a hand with that?" Robin's asked innocently; "Sydney's somewhat cocky about how good he is with fluids."

David and MM's jaws dropped open in horror; Zelena and Robin guffawed.

"Enough! Cora's jaw muscles flared as she ground her teeth together. "It's Christmas. I demand decorum."

Zelena and her husband snickered. MM and David, for the first time of the night, went silent. Leopold blinked, having missed everything. The other three returned to their meals wanting to let a smoking gun lie.

Emma picked up her spoon and slurped the soup, and moaned. Loudly.

Once again, all eyes fell on their guest. 

"Sorry." Flushing cheeks and embarrassment covered her lack of control; Roni's long fingers popped the button of her pants, making room for her digits to tease along the lacy edge of her lingerie.

"I'm glad Miss Swan appreciates the Mills women," Mary Margaret commented, raising her wine glass in approval.

"She's very appreciative," Regina says, stroking nails along the seam of Emma's pants leg, near her core; the blonde let out a strangled sigh and nodded.

"Here, here," David, now returned, raised his glass. "What a delicacy they are?" 

Emma, feeling the need to follow along, lifted hers, and sipped when they did. She choked; she didn't anticipate Roni raking her nails through her short curly hairs during the meal. "I'll say. She knows what's delectable."

Cora, looking less than amused, muttered, "I'm sure she has a refined palate. She chose you, didn't she?"

"No, she chose me, mother," Regina's remark lifted two dark brows. 

"Oh, did she? That's interesting." Wicked coal-black eyes filled with delight. "Dinner's only getting started." 

"Sydney, bring the rest of the main course, would you?" Cora then turned toward her daughters. "Roni, be a doll and refill everyone's glasses."

With her seductress withdrawing, Emma mistakenly relaxed. Regina's hand snaked from her thigh to her apex, continuing her nails' delicate stroke across the leather. Her palm pressed hard into her clit. The blonde whimpered, "Regina."

"I know, dear. You will be taken care of here."

The younger woman gulped and let her eyes rest on the woman next to her. 

Caramel eyes flashed fiercely. "Do you need a top off, Em-ma?"

"S-s-sure." Pleading emerald eyes hoped for a change in dynamic. But, as soon as the woman returned to the table, her hand glided under Emma's pants and panties, plunging into wetness.

"Ah, so much better, mother. This is so moist, juicy, may be tender. I can't wait to have a taste." Roni's bold words earned a stern glare from her twin. Regina's hand joined her sisters; she continued her assault on Emma's clit while her sister explored her slit.

Emma lost the ability to follow any conversation. It took everything she had in her to not cry out at the table. She hid the buck of her hips with a series of tiny coughs. She hated herself for opening her legs wider and giving both women the access they demanded while keeping up the pretense of the meal.

Roni corkscrewed her fingers, then pulled her hand out, and made a show of sucking the wetness. "It's truly divine. You've outdone yourself this year."

The blonde yelped, nodding her head in agreement in an attempt to hide that Regina's fingers now gathered in the wetness Roni had enjoyed. "I see what you mean. It's perfect."

"Uhmm." Emma nodded vehemently, biting her lower lip, hoping not to come on the spot.

*****

Ducking off into the downstairs guest bathroom, Emma closed and locked the door behind her. She flushed, gasping for breath--she tried to compose herself against the random aftershocks of coerced climax at the dinner table. Thank god she could play it off as a sneezing fit and bolt out of there before she had to come up with a better lie. 

"I don't know if I can survive an entire night of family games if this is what the twins have in mind." Speaking the thought, she stared blankly at her trembling reflection. A flash of pain sparked deep within her mind as the memory of Roni's nails scraping along her abdomen in haste to get beneath her waistline, stoked the liquidy hot flames of lust.

"Nope. You came in here to cool off and clean up. It is uncomfortable and awkward to walk around in soggy undies. Get it together, Swan." She shook off the arousal-filled haze clouding her mind and proceeded to clean herself up, only to be interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Miss Swan? Open the door, please." Although proper and polite, it wasn't a request. Working side by side with her Boss, she had become attuned to Regina, anticipating her needs before her verbal queues. They were similar to Roni's, which partially convinced her or made her believe them to be the same person. Regardless of how much she wanted to keep that barrier closed a moment longer, she knew better.

Unlocking the door, Emma sheepishly peered through the small gap she created, "I am just trying to--"

Before she could explain, Regina shut down her attempt, "I don't need your words; I just want your lips." Flashing a tender smile, "May I come in?" 

"You're not mad?" Surprised, she pulled the brunette inside and locked the door.

"Mad?" And in a flash, the tenderness dried up. "I'm livid." Regina tossed a smirk at the blonde. 

Slowly backing away from the brunette, Emma stumbled back and collapsed onto the toilet in defeat. "Regina, I'm-- I'm sorry." 

Standing over the beautifully helpless blonde, Regina placed her fingers ever so lightly under Emma's chin and carefully lifted her gaze, "But my ire isn't reserved for you, dear." Tracing her thumb over the blonde's petite bottom lip, "Open your mouth." She purred the command in a low rasp and pressed the pad of her digit between her lips. Regina was pleasantly surprised how quickly her little mouse obliged, welcoming the digit with a flick of her tongue before taking it to knuckle deep in her mouth. "Suck on it." Regina's throaty voice commanded. 

Emma complied content to submit to her girlfriend.

"Mmmm, good girl." The velvety timbre of Regina's voice thrilled the blonde.

A knock startled Emma. However, Regina knew Roni would interfere. "I'm busy."

Roni's husky voice floated through the door. "You know the rules; open the door, Gina." When nothing changed,Roni spat, "NOW," in a tranquil but obviously irritated tone.

"Someone's jealous." Regina chuckled the statement just loud enough for its intended target to hear. 

"GINA. OPEN. THE. DOOR." All semblance of keeping quiet dropped as the doorknob rattled.

"I don't think so." She drew the trembling blonde into a heated kiss, eliciting a tantalizing whimper that spurred Regina into further action. 

"I will tell mother about Mal at the lake house."

All movement and sound stopped as the promise hung in the air. Regina debated what would happen. "That's a low blow, even for you." She scoffed, then finally relented, "Stay put." She gave Emma another quick kiss and opened the door for her sister. 

The twins challenged each other with a look. 

"You made her climax. it's my turn."

"That was you, dear, although I am not convinced it wasn't my talents that drove her over the finish line."

"Oh please, you lacked the finesse to do this on your own. You were like one of those hillbilly hand fisher-man sticking your fingers into whatever hole you stumbled upon. Be happy I stepped in to assist."

'Does she mean noodling? Why is she talking about noodling?' Emma helplessly gaped at the two, her eyes ping-ponging between the near-identical brunettes. 

"Top or Bottom?"

"I want to make out with my girlfriend."

"You may make out with your girlfriend. Keep her mouth occupied while I will spend quality time with her other pair of lips. As much as I love to hear her scream, please make sure no one else does."

Regina's toothy smile answered for her.

"Well, then, I suggest we relocated because this room is less than ideal for what we have planned." Roni pointed one painted finger at the door.

"Stand Em-ma," Roni instructed.

Feeling shaky on her feet, Emma straightened her legs until the growing pool in her underwear brushed against the angry flesh of her clit. The pain aroused and worried the blonde. 

Regina offered the nervous blonde a hand, understanding how skittish she could be. "Lead the way, my darling sister."

They end up in their old bedroom. "Why don't you help your girlfriend get comfortable? And, I can make up a quick excuse to keep mother's nose out of our business for a couple of minutes." 

"One bed?" Emma skeptically eyed the four-poster bed as Regina snaked an arm around her waist and pressed her lips to the nape of the younger woman's neck. 

"Mother tried to do separate beds, but Roni kept sneaking into my bed at night. It was a waste of money and much cheaper to buy one queen size mattress." Purring her words into Emma's sensitive flesh stirred a slight shiver from the woman and left the back of her neck, awash in pinpricks. "It definitely made dating in high school interesting, to say the least." She added, feeling the blonde's weight shift briefly before she managed to right herself.

"Do I dare ask?"

"Roni and I may be competitive, but we certainly know how to share." Her fingers tickled their way under the hem of Emma's sweater, "Raise your arms." She whispered hotly in the blonde's ear as her hands swept up the fabric in one smooth motion and gilded it free from her girlfriend's head. Leaving Emma's arms trapped behind her back inside the sleeves of her sweater, Regina licked her lips--an evil grin spread across her features. "I do believe I might like you at our mercy entirely, especially since you have been such a deliciously naughty girl. My my, what has my sister been teaching you?" Dark Coffee orbs followed the flow of golden locks to where they rested along the expanse of Emma's alabaster skin. "I see she's taught you that wearing a bra is a near mortal sin in our house." Regina's blackening eyes traced lovingly over her straining nipples. She hummed in appreciation.

"I am hoping only the good--naughty behaviors you and she enjoy?" Emma, finding a little boldness, managed to whisper past desperately trembling lips--her mind filled with images of her body ravished the twin brunettes deliciously teasing and torturing every square inch of her in any and every way they pleased. 'Desperate doesn't even begin to describe the intensity of how much I want this to happen. Please don't let me say the wrong goddamn thing--KEEP IT TOGETHER SWAN.' 

Regina's hands returned to her ticklish waistline. It forced her out of her thoughts into the here and now. 'Please don't fuck it up, Swan." Nearly black emerald eyes looked up at the other woman, helpless, trapped, and wanting.

"So far, I am not displeased, but all of what you two have been doing together remains to be seen. I will reserve my verdict for now." She teasingly smirked before pulling her in for a kiss. 

She smoothed a hand up Emma's center, walking the tips of her fingers between the valley of her bare breast as her tongue slipped between her girlfriend's lips. Greeted with a timid flick of the blonde's spongy digit, Regina tasted and dominated the dance until sensing the door opening. She was about to break off the kiss when Roni's eyes connected with hers, assuring her to continue as the latter joined in and started to peel off the blonde's leather pants.

Trailing kisses over the subtle dips and lines of silky-soft skin, Roni took the time to appreciate all the minute details that compromise her lover's back. Emma barely needed any instruction--the woman anticipated her desire, wherever and however she needed Emma positioned her body the blonde catered to her wishes without provocation. And Roni loved every second of it.

Her need to taste her lover grew with every small gasp that left the blonde's mouth, "Gina, how about you have her sit in your lap on the bed?" The younger twin suggested as she tossed aside Emma's leather pants.

"I like the way you think." Regina shared a devious smirk. "Hmmm, it's going to be problematic if I remain dressed, but I don't believe Emma is deserving of such a treat.

"You're absolutely right." Roni held out her hand, revealing a blindfold. "Good thing I've always had the best ideas thought out way ahead of time." 

"Show off." 

Regina stripped from her suffocatingly tight clothes, checked Emma's blindfold sat securely in place, and took her position on the bed. She patiently watched as Roni guided Emma towards her, placing a steadying hand on the blonde's side so that she was able to sit without falling over. 

"How's that?" Roni asked.

Shifting a little more in her spot Regina pulled the blonde taut to her body, her hands lovingly rubbing and massaging her girlfriend's thighs, while her lips paid homage to Emma's neck. "Mmmm, I'm perfect. What about you, dear?" Purring her question, she delved a finger between the younger woman's warm, clenching channel, inciting a low pleasurable groan from her girlfriend. 

Barely able to compose herself, "Please." Emma whispered in a needy breath.

"Hey, that belongs to me right now." Roni feigned irritation, "Stop trying to noodle your girlfriend. Let me show you how it's done." 

"I just wanted to taste what I was missing out on." She said lazily, pumping her digit deeper inside Emma's swollen sex. Sufficiently lubricated in her girlfriend's arousal, she withdrew her finger and placed it between her lips. "Mmmm, very sweet."

"Oh, I should hope so. I've been teaching my little plaything all about the importance of diet. You are welcome again for that." 

"Doesn't that mouth have more important things to be doing than talking?" Regina raised a brow at her sister, a sinister twinkle in her eye.

"Indeed." Kneeling between her lover's legs, she pressed a kiss to the inside of Emma's thigh. Drawn in by Emma's intoxicatingly sweet aroma, Roni dipped her tongue between the blonde's throbbing folds and focused her attention where Emma always needed it most. 

A few languid licks had the blonde's hips seeking her Mistress's affection, "Please… Mistress." 

"Not yet." Regina seductively rasped, her hands greedily palming and kneading Emma's breasts, "Give me your lips." Complying, the blonde did her best to accommodate her girlfriend's demands and felt rewarded with a hungry kiss. 

Roni buried her face between pale thighs, using every inch to stimulate and tease her lover's sex. Reaching around, she palmed and squeezed the tender flesh of her lover's ass and anchored her nails as her licks became wonton. She could hear the two exchanging moans and heated breaths, but it was the wild rhythm stirring from the blonde's hips that had Roni devouring the last of Emma's strength.

"I--I need to," Emma moaned louder, interrupting her speech. "I need to come. Can I come? Please, Mistress, Boss?" She pleaded with the women. Writhing and moaning, sweat trickled down her chest.

"I think she's been lovely. What do you think, Roni?" Regina squeezed the perky breasts in her hands, her thumbs teasing the stiff peaks.

"Hmm. I don't know if I've had enough."

"Please?" Emma begged.

Roni grinned at her sister. "See. I love how she loves to please." She inserted two fingers and twisted, pumping in rapid succession. "Give me all of it!"

The two women watched enraptured as the blonde fell apart in front of their eyes. 

When the aftershocks had subsided, Roni shifted and Regina rolled so that Emma lay between the two. In a move they practice on Mal many times as young women, they kissed Emma together.

*****

"Exactly how pissed do you think the moms are going to be when we break the curse?" Henry asked.

Ruby shrugged. "Who cares? They need this. I am sick and tired of the three of them dancing around the issue. Emma's afraid of her mother. Regina and the Queen won't talk it out. What else can we do?"

They sat quietly in the study flipping through the book.

"Yes!" Henry punched the air. "We did it." He flipped to a page where the two halves of Regina each held the Savior's hand. All three women sat together on their thrones in the palace.

The wolf flipped through more of the pages looking for changes. "You know, I think back on when Regina claimed to love Robin, but yet she never chased after him the way she did Emma. The Queen's just as bad and maybe worse. Because she wants to act like she hates Emma, but did you see the look on her face when your mom walked into Granny's with a shiner from Hook? I've never seen either version of your mother so angry."

"No, kidding. I don't know what they did to Killian, but did you notice how quickly his ship disappeared from the harbor? Mom and the Queen quit going after each other after that."

A flash of golden-white light flowed through the room. 

"Uh, oh. We might be in trouble in a second." Henry scratched his beard.

"Why?" 

"You know we didn't exactly tell everyone the plan before we did it. Cora, Robin, and Leopold will vanish, but the others--How do you think MM is going to take it?"

"WHAT?" They heard Snow White's screeching from the second floor. "Gods! All three of you! Emma, how could you? And, on Christmas Eve!"

"Oh, shit. I'm outta here. Have a Merry Christmas, Henry." Ruby looked through the doorway at Snow crying in her husband's arms. "See ya later."


End file.
